Transformers Age of Extinction Remake
by Randomness47
Summary: Lena Yeager is the twin of Tessa and daughter of Cade Yeager. After following her family and the Autobots to Hong Kong she is brought into the final battle between Optimus Prime vs Lockdown and Cade vs Attinger. Follow her as she supplies her thoughts on the events and afterwards.
1. Prologue

I sit on the front porches railing of my families new house in Florida watching the sun go down far off in the distance over the bright blue ocean. Hound and Bumblebee play a Cybertronian game called Lobbing to my right as my father grills hamburgers and hotdogs. Joshua, now a family friend of ours, talks to Crosshairs over to my left. I take a deep breath as I look around at everyone.

"He went for a drive." I hear Tessa state from behind me.

I turn around and look her in the eyes hoping that she doesn't know who I'm looking for. She does though. I can see it in her eyes. "Who?" I ask innocently and she snorts.

"Come on sis we both know who you're looking for. Tall. Turns into a semi with a red and blue fire scheme." She points out as she gets up and walks over to me.

"How long have you known?" I sigh softly and she looks around at our father.

"Hey dad can me and Lena go for a walk?" Our father looks up and watches us both.

"Alright just don't wander too far dinner will be ready soon." He yells as I jump down from the porch and begin to run off.

Once both Tessa and I are out of hearing range she turns to me. "I've known since the beginning. It's the way you look at him." She explains.

I shift uncomfortable from one foot to the other as I notice we're not longer walking. "I don't mean too." I whisper.

"When will you tell him?" Tessa asks and I stare at her wide eyed.

"What?! Tell him! Tessa are you mad I can't TELL him. He's him and I'm... well look at me. It'll never work out." I whisper.

"Why don't you let him me the judge of that?" She asks.

"Because oh let me think... he's five hundred feet taller than me, he's a war hero, he's a different species-." I begin to rant but get cut off.

"But yet you love him." She states. "Those differences aren't stopping you from loving him so why would they stop him?" She points out.

I let out a sigh before I look up at the stars. "Yeah I know but still. I doubt he feels the same. I mean he's Optimus Prime, Tessa. He's the leader of the Autobots and a war hero. Why would he love me? I'm just a... a troublesome human." I murmur.

Tessa lays a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. "Why don't you give him a chance." Then her hand is gone as she's headed back to the house. I don't follow her I just sit down now realizing that I'm in the warm sand. I stare out at the last raze of the sun that try to shine on the world for a few more seconds.

"Dad do you really think you can get in there without getting seen?" I ask as he gets dressed to go into the NCR building.

"For a good twenty minutes I'll be fine as long as I get out fast enough I'll be fine." He promises and I nod my head but still fear him getting caught.

I had though he wasn't going to make it back when he left to go into that building but Optimus had promised me he would be fine and if something happened he would get my dad back no matter what. I head home quickly telling my father I'm not hungry and want to go to bed early. Once I'm in my room I pull my clothes off and slip on a blue nightgown and climb into bed passing out once my head hits the pillow.


	2. Meeting Optimus Prime

I lay on my bed reading through my mathematics and calculus text book when I hear a large truck driving towards our house. I jump up and run to my bed room window and look out to see a tow truck pulling the front of a eighteen wheeler up our driveway towards my father's work shop. I shoot out of my room and run to the front door only stopping long enough to slip on my only pair of flip flops. I run to my father who watches the truck get backed into his building. Once I reach him he turns around.

"Dad where did you find that?" I ask quickly looking the large machine over.

"The old abandoned theater in town was being emptied so I went and checked out everything only to find this." He explains throwing his thumb over his shoulder. I run into the building to look at the large truck as Tessa begins to yell at our father.

I climb up to the driver door and open it to look inside. "Wow." I whisper till I hear the tow truck pull away and my father walk in.

"Alright head back inside and get back to your school work." He instructs.

"But dad! I want to help you, please." I beg.

"Finish your homework first then you can help me." He promises nodding his head.

"Yes! Okay I'm going!" I promise before spinning around and running back to room to get to work.

I lay on my bed when I hear yelling from outside and jump up quickly and make my way to the barn my flip flops still on my feet. Once I reach the barn I hear my father talking and Lennox walks out quickly. I step in to see my dad.

"What happened in here?" I ask running over to him as he holds his chest. He turns to me and shakes his head but I don't let him speak. "Oh my god are you hurt?!" I gasp when I reach him my platinum blonde hair falling into my face as I look down at his hand and pull it from his shirt so I can lift it.

"Lena, sweetheart, I'm fine just a little sore." He promises but I ignore him.

"Don't be so careless; I should still check. What machine attacked you this time?" I ask him trying to start a distracting conversation. "That throwing bot isn't calibrated right so if it's the one that did this I won't be surprised." I admit as I poke at his ribs till he inhales quickly and groans. "Sorry." I mutter as I poke around it and gently lay my hand on his sore spot.

I sigh then stand up letting him lower his shirt. "Well, what's the verdict?" He asks and I punch his arm playfully laughing a little.

"Nothing much you rib is definitely going to bruise though so I recommend you take it easy with pressing on it." I instruct. I pull back but out of the corner of my eye I see movement. I turn my head to see a tall robot sitting in the middle of my father's work shop. I don't move I just look up at the Transformers bright, calming blue eyes. "Dad, you know that's a Transformer right?" I ask not moving my eyes away and he chuckles.

"Yes Lena." He states calmly.

I look over at my father before I look back at the rusty red and blue Transformer before I step forwards. "Are... are you an Autobot?" I ask him looking up.

He shifts and leans down towards me looking me over. "That I am." He admits turning his shoulder for me to see the Autobot symbol.

I nod my head then look him over more closely to see his armor dinged and bent. I take another step forwards but stop and quickly look up at him. "Can I?" I ask softly.

He nods his head and I look over at my father who nods his head as he wipes his hands on a surprisingly clean rag. I walk over to the metal titan and look him over examining his armor.

"You could use a fix up." I comment as I walk around him. Once I reach his front side again I look up at him and feel my heart flutter. My friends and I had always believed that when our government turned on the Autobots they had made a mistake. "What happened?" I whisper not meaning to speak aloud.

"I was attacked... by humans." He growls and I jump back a little.

"Well we won't hurt you but I do think my dad can help you." I state looking over my shoulder.

My father looks up at the Transformer and waits. "You may." The rumbling voice says for from in front of me.

My father begins to grab his tolls but stops after a minute and looks over at me. "I can't do this on my own get your tools Lena." He informs me and I perk up before running to my tool bag and slip it around my waist then I bend over and pick up my tool box. I turn to my father and nod my head. "Let's get to work."


	3. Goverment Attack

Lucas had come back awhile ago and went inside with Tessa. As my father and I work we get to know the Transformer we've learned is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and last of the Primes. He tells us stories about his friends and how they had won the Chicago war. "My friends and I, We talk about you guys a lot. About what we believe should have happened." I explain as I sit down on his knee. "We believe that the government shouldn't have turned against you guys but we're just kids so our say doesn't really mean anything. Our words and thoughts aren't heard." I explain as I look up at the Prime. "But my words can be heard by someone now. Thank you." I offer looking up at him his blue eyes on me.

"For what?" His rumbling voice sends a shiver through my body. I ignore it.

"For staying and fighting the Decepticons. For saving our world countless times." I list out watching him closely.

He shifts a bit but not enough to throw me off. "You're welcome."

"Dad!" I hear Tessa yell and I hear the fear and urgency in her voice.

"Dad?" I whisper my voice small as I look over at him quickly my stomach dropping in fear.

"We need to hide you." My father states climbing down the ladder in record time.

"Where Cade Yeager?" Optimus asks but my father runs out of the building. I look around quickly till I look down again the large wooden boards covering the tornado shelter.

"Optimus get up quickly. Lift these boards underneath is the tornado shelter it should be big enough for you to fit in." I state as I get ready to jump from his leg. I drop to the floor but when I land on my feet I fall to the floor and gasp in pain as a shock wave runs up my legs.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asks and I wave my hand at him.

"Hide! Quickly I'll be fine just hide." I hiss before I rush over to my father's office. I turn on my father's beer throwing robot and quickly wheel it out into the open and pull my stool out till I hear my sister yell out. "Tessa!" I whisper before I jump up and run to the doors and run out to see my sister being pinned down as my father is held back. I don't even think I just move. I run over to the man holding my sister and jump on him knocking him to the ground. "Keep your hands off of my sister you son of a bitch." I scream. I get grabbed from behind as my hair flies all over the place blinding me. I don't stop moving till I feel something press into my side painfully.

"Yeager I suggest you tell your daughter to calm down." I hear someone instruct and I fall limp. "Now tell me what I wish to know. Where is the Transformer? I'm only going to ask you once before I make you tell me." The man threatens digging his gun into my side. Tears slide down my cheeks as pain spreads through my body. I look around to see that the man who was holding Tessa before has her again and his gun it pointed at her head.

"Let go of my daughters I don't know anything. I swear!" My father yells to my left.

The man next to me sighs. "I'll give you to the count of three." He states as he grabs my hair and pulls my head up. "One." He calls out.

I begin to shake as I look over at my father. "Dad." I whimper.

"Two."

"I don't know, I swear I don't know. Please!" My father screams.

"LENA!" Tessa yells out.

"Three." I hear the hammer being pulled back and I close my eyes taking in a deep breath waiting for the shot to come.


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone

I know it's been awhile but for the past three months I've been trying to catch up with all of my work. A few of you might know that the site was bought out by or whatever. Having said that, I used figment as a universal storage for all of my books and have lost all of my finished chapters, teaser chapters, and plot write up. I'm working on rewriting everything but sadly with the exams in 16 days I'm running low on free time since I still have a 34 in Chem (LOL). I'll up date when I can and get to work on everything more this summer.

Yours Truly

Randomness47


End file.
